A New Feeling
by TheLovelyNotes
Summary: After Draco kisses Hermione in potions as a joke, he can't get her out of his head. He is always thinking about her and it gets harder and harder for him to insult her. Does she feel the same way? Is he, Draco Malfoy, in love?
1. Default Chapter

*Hermione's POV*  
  
Hermione barged into the Gryffindor common room in a huff. She hadn't been able to see her friends for the whole day because of her new duties.  
  
"Guess who they made Head Boy?!?" she said crossing her arms and flopping down in an armchair. Harry and Ron looked at each other with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Malfoy," they said in unison.  
  
"Yep," she said, "And the worst part is that I have to share a room with him! Of all the people why did they have to pick Malfoy?" she added in a whiny tone. Harry shrugged and moved his pawn to another place on the chess board. Ron moved his next piece and looked up.  
  
"Well Hermione," he said, "He does get rather good grades."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because he's in Slytherin, and everybody knows that Snape favors them," she replied in that know-it -all way of hers.  
  
"Snape is only his teacher for potions though, what about the others, you know McGonagall doesn't do that," said Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed and got up, "Listen guys, I've got work to do, see you at dinner." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" shouted a Hufflepuff boy around her age as she bounded her way down the hall. It was strange that he would call out to her; she didn't even know him at all. Actually, that had been happening a lot lately. She had grown a lot this past summer, not so much that she had gotten taller; she was a bit, um, developed. She had curves (finally), and in all the right places. Of course she thought nothing of this, it was her grades that really mattered. 'What a stupid, shallow, git,' she thought, 'he would have never noticed me if it weren't for my boobs!'  
  
"Um, hi," she said, trying to sound uncertain.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? We can stop at the Three Broom Sticks and get a couple butterbeers."  
  
She didn't believe it, was he asking her out? On a date? He must have been out of his mind.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry," she said thinking of a way to get out of it, "But I am doing some. volunteer work for McGonagall. I can't get out of it."  
  
She rushed off before he could say anything else.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Draco stood in (slight) shock. He had just run smack into another student. He backed away to look at his victim. And who was it, of course, but the filthy, little, mudblood. 'Well, not so little anymore,' he thought to himself glancing down at her breasts.  
  
Wait. Had he just checked out possibly one of his worst enemies (he wasn't sure if he hated her more or less than Pansy after he had broken up with her). Gross! Absolutely disgusting!  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger!" he spat. She looked shocked.  
  
"Excuse me? You ran into me! Why don't you watch it?" she hissed right back at him.  
  
She turned and continued walking, obviously not wanting to get in too big of a fight. He followed.  
  
"I believe it was just the opposite, mudblood. And where the hell do you think you're going?" She had whispered the password to portrait hole of the Head's new quarters. Of course he had known exactly where she was going, he just liked to piss her off.  
  
"I'm going to our new Dormitory, Ferret Face." She retorted. He just laughed and went in. She glared behind him.  
  
The room was absolutely hideous. It was a mixture of both the Gryffinfor and Slytherin house colors. It looked rather Christmas-y. But it was livable. He plopped down in a big leather chair and sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Do you practice that?" she said looking appalled.  
  
"Why yes, and I've been told it's one of those things that the girls find irresistible. Don't you think it's sexy, Granger?"  
  
"You wish, Malfoy," she said, "I'm going to my room." And with that she waddled off. Actually, she walked with a nice little sway. Or so he thought (subconsciously).  
  
He pulled out his wand and swished it around. He wasn't planning on doing anything. It was just one of those things he did unconsciously when he had nothing to do. The light of the fire reflected off the dark, chocolate colored brown of the wood. He then put it away and went to his room. He was planning out a letter in his head for his mother. She always liked to hear about his first day back to school. He also had something else to write, an owl to a certain red-headed weasel from Granger.  
  
Dearest Ronald,  
  
I just couldn't help but notice that you're not so much of a boy anymore. You have grown into a strong, handsome man. Don't think I haven't noticed that you have been showing hints of affection towards me over the last few years. I have just been afraid to show my feelings to you and I'm afraid I just can't hide my feelings anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I think I have fallen in love with you. If you still feel the same way meet me in the astronomy tower at eight tonight.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Hermione watched as the owls swooped in through the window at supper. She watched as a rather large owl plopped down in her soup.  
  
"Bloody bird," she muttered as he held out his leg proudly. She untied it and pushed him away. The letter had no return address.  
  
Herrmyonie,  
  
Yuor hot. Realy. I luve yu. And yu have nice boobs.  
  
Vincent Crabbe  
  
"What an idiot." she said and looked again at the letter. "He spelled my name right the first time." She felt her face go red and looked over at the Slytherin table. There was Crabbe, stupid as ever, leaning back in his chair with his robes open and his shirt unbuttoned. He was making kissing gestures to her. Apparently, he thought he looked sexy.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." she muttered feeling her stomach lurched. She looked over again at Draco. He was whispering to Crabbe and shaking his head. Crabbe looked depressed and buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
Harry and Ron were grinning ear to ear when she turned back to her table. A single piece of parchment was lying in front of them. Ron's ears suddenly turned red and he raised his eyebrows at her. She grabbed the parchment and skimmed the paragraph. It was signed Hermione, but it wasn't from her. It was a familiar script.  
  
She let out a shriek. A loud one. And everyone in the great hall stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Ron's ears turned a more brilliant shade of red and he stopped grinning, as did Harry. They looked down and pretended to be occupied with their dinner. She got up from her seat and bound her way to the Slytherin table.  
  
Crabbe looked at her, frightened, and sunk down in his seat. Draco pointed his finger at him and started laughing. And Goyle just looked stupid, as always. When she got to the table Draco's face was red and his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"You idiot!" Draco said between his peels of laughter. She stopped right in front of him. He stopped laughing and looked up at her. Suddenly his face lost all its color. She slapped him. Hard.  
  
After everyone got over the shock, Crabbe lifted up his finger and pointed at Draco. He started snickering, and soon everyone around him was roaring with laughter.  
  
The teachers stared at her. Suddenly, Snape got up and started walking over. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall and into his classroom.  
  
"I think that will be fifty points form Gryffindor and detention for a week, Miss Granger. Now, what on earth could have possessed you to demonstrate such atrocious behavior?" He snarled at her. And she pulled the letter out from the pockets of her robes. She shoved the letter in his face and he took it from her. He read it with a sneer on his face  
  
"I fail to see how your love notes to Mr. Weasley have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy," he said.  
  
"But I didn't write them, he did!"  
  
"He wrote them to himself?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't have a clue what this was about.  
  
"No, Malfoy wrote them to Ron impersonating me! That's invasion of privacy! You can't let him get off with that!"  
  
"Fine," he said through pursed lips, "He will be serving detention with you for the rest of the week. You may go now, Granger." 


	2. Detentions, Pranks and Kisses

Note: Sorry it took so long, I was experiencing a case of writers block, but I think I have it all sorted out now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters nor do I claim to. I am not making money off of this it is for my own amusement.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
How could Professor Snape do this to him?!? Detention? With Granger? He would have to tell father about this in his next letter.  
  
He grabbed his wand and shoved it in his robes pocket. He had to go down to the dungeon for the first night. He pushed the heavy doors open. Of course, Hermione was already there. He walked over and sat in the only other seat there was, the one right next to her. Snape quickly bustled in.  
  
"You will be here all night until nine. Don't get comfortable. You will be making a potion, it should take you about three hours. The directions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cabinet. I will be back when detention is over. And I will know if you have left the classroom so don't try anything tricky," clearly he had something more important to do than stay there watching them argue. He grabbed a few papers off his desk and went out.  
  
"Ok, Granger," said Draco, "You make the potion and I'll check to make sure it was made properly when you're done." He loved giving orders to other people. He had a very persuasive way of making them. But Hermione's face showed him that she wasn't giving up easily.  
  
"Excuse me, but he gave detention to the both of us, I am not doing all the work while you relax. You can do one half, and I'll do the other." She told him in a bossy manner. Like usual. He gave a grunt of defeat and looked up at the board. They only needed seven ingredients. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out everything they needed.  
  
*** "No! The Quibble Juice goes in last, Malfoy!" screamed Hermione, snatching the orange bottle from his hand.  
  
"Look, I've seen my father make this before. I think I know what I'm doing." He said taking it back.  
  
"No, your confusing this with the Extract of Warnog," she stated holding up a bottle of similar color, she added three drops before he could say anything.  
  
"So that means the blood of a vampire goes in next." he muttered to himself and added half the bottle, like the directions said. It quickly turned a pale green color.  
  
"I don't think that was the right one," she said peering over the cauldron. Draco backed away. The potion let off a foul stench and started bubbling.  
  
All of the sudden there was a loud cracking sound and Hermione was launched backward and into a desk. She smacked her head on a corner and fell limply to the floor. Draco rushed over. There was blood streaming down from her forehead.  
  
He panicked. The cauldron had exploded. He looked around for somebody that had maybe passed by, but there was no one. He placed his head to her chest to see if there was a heart beat or if she had stopped breathing. Luckily, she was just unconscious. He pulled her up and dragged her down the hall. He was halfway up the stairs when he noticed Professor McGonagall at the top.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, "Proffesor McGonagall! Help!" She turned and looked down the stairs at him.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened?" she said rushing down the stairs and pulling Hermione into her arms. She didn't stay for answer, she had to get to the hospital wing fast. Draco jogged to keep up with her. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. He was slightly worried, of course he had never liked Granger, but he never really wanted to hurt her.at least not THAT much.  
  
He held open the door so they could get through. Madame Pomfry came rushing towards immediately.  
  
"You may leave, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall laying Hermione in bed. And he did. He didn't want to stay too long and get everyone under the impression that he actually cared for her health.  
  
The next day at breakfast she was released from the Hospital Wing.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked across the room. Hermione turned around to see what he was staring at. She immediately saw. It was Draco Malfoy  
  
Turning back around she told him "Ron, I told you! It was an accident! It wasn't his fault at all he put in the wrong ingredient and it exploded! He even took care of me until he found help!" The last part was a lie. But she didn't want Ron to get mad at him if it wasn't his fault. He hadn't tried to hurt her.  
  
"But Hermione, he could've done that on purpose, you never know what goes on in that head of his! For all we know he probably planned that!" he was red with anger.  
  
A loud screech filled the room signaling that the mail was finally here. Ron stopped looking angry and turned to Harry. The both grinned.  
  
"What did you guys do?" asked Hermione suspiciously. They said nothing, but they did nod towards Draco, who was opening a navy blue letter, with no return address as far as she could see. He certainly looked confused. All of the sudden it burst into flames and pansy let out a shriek. The table was swarming with rats the size of their heads. A few Slytherin's attempted to immobilize them but they when they tried they only multiplied. Draco was screaming in horror when three rats found their way up his robes, Goyle was trying to save Millicent Bulstrode from a rather large rat that bit her finger, and Crabbe was waving frantically at Hermione while fighting off a small swarm that was apparently attracted to his foul stench.  
  
She stood up. "I can't believe you! Of all the dirty, distgusting, immature pranks! You two are so childish!" she stormed out of the room, followed by several other students.  
  
"Hermione wait up!" called Ron from behind her. She ignored him.  
  
"Please, Mione! It was only a joke, no reason to go off in a huff! That scum bag deserved it after what he did to you!" Hermione screamed in frustration and turned around to glare at him.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I told you a thousand times, IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT! There was absolutely no excuse for that after I made it clear to you that he DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'm taking off fifty points for EACH of you!" He looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Don't take off points for Harry." he told her in an ashamed whisper, "It was my entire fault, my idea, he didn't have anything to do with it, I swear." He was looking at the floor.  
  
"Fine, but if you expect me to ever talk to you again after this you have another thing coming!" And with that she turned around and marched back to the Head's Quarters.  
  
When she got in she threw her books down on the floor, picked up a pillow and screamed into it until her throat hurt.  
  
"Jesus Granger," said a familiar voice from the back of the room, "I could hear you all the way on the other side of the wall."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" called Seamus as he entered the Potions classroom, "What the hell did you do to Ron last night?"  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" squealed Lavender and scooted over next to her, "You made him cry, Granger!" she said as though it was something to be proud about.  
  
Parvati, who was having a conversation with Dean leaned in and whispered excitedly, "He locked himself in the boys Dormitory, and wouldn't eat a single thing any of us brought up to him! He didn't come out all day. The boys even had to sleep in the common room in their robes!" She giggled.  
  
"You must be a heartbreaker, Mione! I have never seen a boy act like that before!" said Lavender.  
  
"What makes you so certain it was my fault?" she spat at them.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you can't tell me that you didn't." they burst out laughing.  
  
"What? I didn't what?"  
  
"You mean to tell me," Parvati said through her fits of giggles, "That you didn't know that he liked you?!?" She started laughing again.  
  
"Wow, for the smartest girl in school," said Lavender with a serious expression on her face, "You sure can be dumb. Everybody knows that he's been crazy about you since practically second year."  
  
Her face turned red. Certainly she hadn't done that to him? No boy had ever liked her before. Well, Krum had been her boyfriend in her fourth year, but he never talked to her again after that. She had written rolls of parchment to him but not ONCE had he ever replied.  
  
She felt herself glow with embarrassment. She had never thought of Rom as a boyfriend. He had always been like a big brother to her. The type of boy that makes sure that she gets only the best, and in a way, he had always done those sorts of things, but she had never thought it was because he had feelings for her.  
  
She tried to ignore this. She wanted to find something that would take her mind off it. And she did. She looked across the room towards where the Slytherin's sat. And something caught her eye. Malfoy was staring at her ('Well, not at me, but he's staring at something near me, that's for sure. Wonder what it could be?'). He had a dazed sort of look, and his eyes were glazed over. It was strange, she had never seen him look like that. He almost looked like he cared about something more than himself. This came as a shock. 'Could the cold hearted Draco Malfoy possibly have a crush on someone?' she thought, smirking to herself. She looked around the room, picking out possible girls.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
He had no idea what he was looking at. It was something near Granger, it must have been. Why else would he have been staring in the direction of a mudblood? But why, then, did he keep glancing at her? She wasn't THAT interesting. Maybe it was the fact the he had less and less to make fun of her about. Her hair wasn't quite as bushy anymore, her teeth weren't as big, she wasn't as flat, she didn't take offense to the word 'mudblood' anymore, she had grown taller, and was very pretty. Or at least she would have been if it wasn't for the fact that she was Hermione Granger.  
  
Apparently, she had taken notice that he was looking at something, and began to help him search for what it was.  
  
"Drakey-Poo? What are you looking at?" whined Pansy, who had taken a seat right next to him.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that," he said through clenched teeth, "And mind your own damn business."  
  
"Oh don't be silly!" she said giggling and scooting closer to him "Is that it?" she said pointing a stubby finger at Hermione, "Oh Drakey, I thought you could do a lot better than her." She made a disgusting face  
  
"Obviously I can't," he said.  
  
"You mean you ARE going out?"  
  
"Yes, Pansy, Granger and I are the hottest new couple, I can't believe you haven't heard yet." he said sarcastically  
  
"Oh!" she squealed at the top of her lung, "This is absolutely dreadful! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Well Pansy, you don't need to know everything that goes on in my life do you?"  
  
"You and Granger?!?" she sounded horrified.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Me and Hermione, I love her more than life itself, I might even propose next Hogsmeade weekend." He couldn't believe she hadn't figured out he was joking yet. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'At least now she'll stop acting like we're still going out.'  
  
"So you've kissed her?" she said in a depressed voice. He cringed at the thought, but he nodded.  
  
"So you would just walk up to her right now and do it? Even though Snape is teaching?" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, "he said.  
  
"The do it." She told him with an evil grin. He gulped. How could he have not seen this coming? But if he didn't, she wouldn't leave him alone ever again. He stood up nervously.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" said Snape with a confused look on his face.  
  
He felt his heart beating in his throat and his palms started to sweat. He walked over to Hermione. She looked up at him. Slowly he grew nearer and nearer until he was an inch away from her face, and then, surprisingly, he kissed her. It wasn't extremely long, but it definitely wasn't short. It hadn't been sloppy either, he lightly touched his lips to hers, and she didn't pull away. He tried to make it as passionate as he could, without getting too serious. He felt himself get hot, and then he stopped and pulled away.  
  
Before he could see her, or anyone else's, reaction, he heard a retching noise. He looked towards the part of the room he heard it coming from. There was Snape, holding his stomach and leaning on his desk for support. His face was a pale green and there was a small bit of vomit on his robes.  
  
"Class dismissed," he muttered as he rushed out of the classroom. He looked around as everyone stared at him, shocked. Pansy had dropped to the floor sometime earlier. 


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Thank you everybody for the reviews! Keep em coming or else I'll Make Ron get Hermione pregnant and Draco turn gay. MWA HA HA HA HA! The next chapter is coming up pretty soon but I need some new ideas. I love you guys!!! Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Except for the plot.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
"I'll kill him.I'll KILL him!" She heard Ron mutter from behind her. She looked at him; there was a pile of glass shattered at his feet from where he had dropped his potions bottle in the process of walking to his cauldron. Harry was sitting in his seat, clenching his quill in his hand and looking baffled. The rest of the class was looking at either her, or Draco.  
  
Pansy was slowly getting up and talking to herself "Oh thank God it was just a dream." she slurred (you know, her having just fainted and everything), and then realizing what was going on, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards- some Slytherin boy catching her this time.  
  
Parvati and Lavender's mouth's hung open in shock.  
  
"Oh Hermione." Parvati breathed.  
  
Even Draco looked shocked at what he did, "Meet you back in the room later, okay Hermione?" He rushed out of the room before she could reply. She silently gathered her things, carefully avoiding all of the people who were bombarding her with questions.  
  
She thought to herself. She suddenly realized that she had done nothing to stop him from kissing her. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione? He is your worst enemy and you ENJOYED the kiss?!?' she thought to herself. 'I must be the stupidest person alive'.  
  
She decided to skip lunch and went straight up to her room.  
  
***  
  
Hermione jangled her money around in her pocket and climbed out of the carriage that was taking them to Hogsmeade after Harry.  
  
"I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks in about an hour okay," she told both boys as she started heading in a different direction, "I have some Head Girl business to attend to first."  
  
"Alright, but what is it?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh, you wouldn't be interested.just some old school stuff. I've got to go now though, so bye!" she said in a rush and ran off.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" called Ginny from behind her. She ran to her side, "You've been acting very odd since yesterday. And I know the whole Draco thing was a bit of a shock but you should have got over it by now. There's something else that's bothering you isn't there?"  
  
"Ginny," she said feeling uncertain; "I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me. But, the thing keeps playing over and over in my head. And I'm trying to figure out why I didn't do anything to stop it. Did I not even care? Did I enjoy it? Why would I just sit there acting like a complete git when Malfoy kissed me! I'm not even sure about anything anymore. I couldn't even concentrate on my homework last night!"  
  
"Hermione!" she said exasperated, "You're probably just super mad at him for even touching you with that mouth of his and you think that you like him and that has you even more upset! You need to knock some sense into him. Slap him or something!"  
  
"Thanks Gin," she said even though she wasn't sure it was the right advice, "I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
Ron watched Hermione run off, her golden brown hair swaying behind her. He sighed. He was alone. Again. Several other times this summer she had left them alone. It was just him and Harry now. He knew he should have told her about his feelings from the start. But now it was too late. How could he have possibly thought that Hermione, living in the same room with Draco for over a month, couldn't have developed feelings for him? Oh, yeah, because she was the sensible one. Five years back he had first started having feelings for her. He tried to ignore them; he tried to tell himself that she was just his friend and nothing more. But really, he knew why he couldn't tell her, He was afraid she would laugh in his face. But now it was too late, she had fallen for the sleaziest scum bag in both the wizarding and muggle world.  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?"  
  
"To meet her new boyfriend," Ron replied in disgust.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
"She's pretty isn't she?" Crabbe said as he watched Draco stare at Hermione through the store window.  
  
"Who? Gr- Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"She's your girlfriend, you should think she is!" he said shocked. 'Did he just make a point?' Draco thought.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess she is." He said.  
  
"Her hair is all brown and long, just like her eyes."  
  
"Her eyes are crystal blue you idiot." Wait, how had he know what color her eyes were? And why did he give them a nice description as opposed to just 'blue'? Oh well.  
  
"Whatever." He said, "And her skin is perfect, not too tan, but not too pale, it's right inbetween. She has just the right amount of freckles too. Plus, she has nice curves."  
  
Draco sighed, he was right. She had gotten prettier since last year. She wasn't the annoying bookworm-ish little girl any more; she was a slightly less annoying bookworm-ish woman. She had also grown out of her know-it-all- ness.  
  
"I'd like to think that a girls mind still counts for something," Draco said, even though he had never thought that before.  
  
"And have you ever noticed how good she smells?' he asked, completely ignoring his last statement, "Kinda like spice or flowers or something."  
  
Draco put the quill he was looking at down, and walked out the door. He followed Hermione into a shop that he had never really seen before. He caught up with her at a book shelf, where she was humming a merry tune that he was sure was The Four Seasons (the classical one, not Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons).  
  
"Figures," he said coldly, "Hogsmeade weekend and where do I find you? A book shop. Aren't you supposed to be a girl Granger? Shouldn't you be trying on makeup? Or flirting with some boys?" To tell the truth, he had never liked the type of girls that wore a bunch or makeup, and were always giggly. He thought that if a girl needed to flirt around with a lot of boys she just wasn't worth it.  
  
"I don't need makeup, Malfoy. And I'd rather not flaunt everything I have to bunch of pigs that only notice my breasts."  
  
"You don't need to flaunt anything, they all notice anyways. Those things are huge." He said, trying hard not to glance downwards.  
  
She let out a small gasp and blushed a furious red. She turned and left the store. He decided to follow her.  
  
"You know Hermione, you were right. You seriously don't need makeup, seeing as you got a lot prettier over the summer, half of the boys in this school are crazy about you," he called, trying to catch up with her.  
  
"What did you call me?" she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I called you Hermione. You know your name? I figured it was a lot more appropriate than Granger now that we're going out and everything."  
  
"What makes you think we're going out?" she said, trying hard not to scream.  
  
"Well ever since that kiss, people have been saying things. And we all know how hard it is to break rumors, so the way I figure it, we should just live it out? Will you go out with me Hermione?"  
  
"Go to Hell, Malfoy," she said in an icy tone.  
  
"So is that a 'yes'?" he said, even though he knew what it meant. She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
A/N: I know it's not much of a cliffhanger.at all. oh well. Sorry it took so long (and that it's so short), I was in Cuyahoga Falls visiting my Grandma who doesn't have a computer and I was having a severe case of writers block. I'm open to any idea's you guys might have for the next chapter next chapter so please review!  
  
*SHOUT OUT'S*:  
  
Or not.. But I promise I will next chapter.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!! IN YOUR OWN LITTLE SPECIAL WAY..  
  
Hehehe.. Feeling evil. Slightly psycho. 


End file.
